Just Friends
by TehKwong
Summary: Kotaro and Natsumi are friends but when Kotaro starts thinking about her in a different way, does their friendship grow into something else? Kotaro and Natsumi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima or anything of the sort. This story was concocted from my own imagination and should not be taken too seriously.

This is my first Fanfic ever so please R & R. All criticisms, good or bad are welcome. Flames are ok. It's not that great, I fail 70% of all the written assignments I do.

It was a typical day at Mahora Academy, the clear blue sky only interrupted by the occasional cloud and the blazing sun. The school was completely silent, and Negi Springfield gave his final speech. "As you know, today is the last day of school and tomorrow marks the beginning of your month long break. Please make sure to work hard as your final examinations are coming soon…" However, with the exception of Chachamaru, no one was paying attention to Negi. In fact, no one else seemed to have even heard what Negi had just said. Almost the entire class was either staring out the window or looking at the clock, anxiously awaiting dismissal. Ku Fei was sitting in one corner reading Manga and Asuna was sleeping on her desk, not even pretending to listen anymore.

The clock seemed to be going even slower than usual; the second hand seemed to be intent on keeping them there as long as possible as the last few seconds ticked by

_7_

_6_

_5_

Negi began wondering if anyone was listening

_4_

Ku Fei put down her Manga, sensing something was about to happen

_3_

Setsuna blushed as her 'Ojou-sama' described all the wonderful things the two of them were going to do over the break

_2_

90% of the class started daydreaming about Negi

_1_

Negi decided not to wake Asuna up, let her sleep

_0_

The previously silent class exploded in a flurry of noise and screams. Asuna, rudely awoken by the sudden outburst, jumped up and crashed into Kaede. Negi himself was lost in what seemed like a hurricane as the whole class rushed up to him, desperately struggling to be the first to ask him to join them during the break.

Only 5 people had been left out of the perpetual hurricane. Evangeline and Chachamaru left instantly, and Yue, Nodoka and Natsumi crept away. Yue and Nodoka were too shy to join in and Natsumi because she, unlike everyone else, had no interest in Negi.

_Later…_

It was a great day to be outdoors, swimming, running, sparring, anything. The clear blue sky was only interrupted by the occasional passing cloud and the blazing sun, which was mercifully blocked by the towering school buildings. All Negi's friends were out enjoying the sunlight, all except one.

Sitting in the room he shared with Natsumi, Chizuru and Ayayka, Kotaro once again scratched his head as he once again pondered his recent change in lifestyle. _I used to be powerful and strong, a mercenary who did not shy away from causing pain. But now… _Kotaro sighed and stared at his fist. _I could easily punch through a brick wall, let alone any one of the girls here, but now it seems that all I do is fool around with Negi and hang out with a bunch of girls. _Admittedly Kotaro had made some good friends, Kaede was an excellent sparring partner and that Setsuna girl and Ku Fei weren't too bad. Lately, however, a more pressing matter had turned up

Kotaro had a very clear system of classifying girls. They were either strong or weak. Kotaro preferred to associate himself with the stronger ones, but lately one particular girl had begun to seem different to him. That girl was none other than Natsumi. He had no idea what it was about her that attracted him. She wasn't strong; _I could probably defeat her blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back not using any of my powers, _Kotaro smirked as he thought. But there was something about her that made Kotaro begin to consider that girls were not that straightforward.

Kotaro went to an all boys' school near Mahora Academy and since his school finished earlier, he always got back before any of the girls. His few friends at the school were young and did not have any advice on his recent troubles. Only a handful of the boys he knew had taken an interest in girls, and you could count on one hand the number that had a girlfriend. There was always Negi, who as far as Kotaro knew had kissed at least 5 different girls, but Kotaro didn't really fancy the idea of going to Negi for help. Besides, if he told Negi then the whole class would probably know by the next day.

Sighing, Kotaro decided to take a shower to clear his mind. He was too tired to walk to the baths so he decided to use the small shower in the room. He stripped down and walked in, hoping that he would soon find a cure to this madness.

_Meanwhile_

After escaping from the mad rush to Negi after class ended, Natsumi parted ways with Yue and Nodoka, walking back to her room alone. She got to the door and paused. Hearing the nothing, she walked in and sat on the sofa, relaxing after the long day of school. It was then she heard someone showering. Her relaxed mood instantly vanished and was replaced by an air of somewhat depression. _I'm nothing compared to Chizuru or Ayaka, they're bodies are so developed I feel like a child! I might as well go ask them to leave the hot water on so that I don't have to wait before showering. _Natsumi walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Leave the heater on after you're done so I can go in" Natsumi stripped down to her panties and quickly got some clothes and a towel. She didn't wear a bra since she knew it was pointless with her childish figure and undeveloped chest. She sat and waited for the shower door to open.

Kotaro hear the yell but couldn't recognize the voice over the sound of the shower. He quickly finished showering and was about to open the door when a thought struck him and he froze. _Wait, my clothes are still outside, and if they see me like this… _Kotaro had no problem being naked around Chizuru, but Natsumi was different. She was shyer and somehow Kotaro felt embarrassed to stand naked when she was around. She was the source of so much confusion that Kotaro had once seriously considered killing her. One quick jab and it would have been over. But something had held him back. Despite only knowing her for a few weeks, the thought of going back to his previous lifestyle was strangely unappealing.

The sound of someone pounding on the door brought Kotaro back to reality and he quickly wrapped himself in a towel and walked out. As he turned the door handle, he froze again. Something was going to happen. Nothing had changed, but there was a sense of… anticipation? No, that wasn't it. More like suspense. His Hanyou senses were starting to react. His tail started shivering and his ears were standing straight up and quivering slightly. Realizing that the only way to ease the tension would be to open the door, Kotaro opened it very slightly and took a peek.

_Holy Crap!_ Kotaro thought. _Why is Natsumi sitting there in her underwear? What do I do? _Kotaro stopped and paused. He could just tell Natsumi he was there and ask her to bring him some clothes, or he could use his abilities to run as fast as he could out the door and hope Natsumi didn't see him. _The best defence is sometimes a great offense. _Kotaro got a new idea and grinned mischievously. He took in a deep breath and pushed open the door with all his might.

_OMG! _Natsumi thought. "Kota-"

Kotaro cut her off by walking deliberately right in front of her and speaking right in her face.

"Hey! Can't a guy get a little privacy?"

Natsumi was shocked. "I didn't know you were in there" She mumbled

"Well could you get out so I could change?"

Natsumi shock combined with the depression from just now and her irritation resulted in her own temper flaring up.

"Why don't you? If you haven't noticed, I need to shower!"

"That's too bad cause I'm not moving till you get out so I can change"

"Well don't hold your breath cause I'm not getting out wearing nothing but my panties"

"Hey I don't have any clothes either"

"At least you have a towel" Natsumi yelled, her frustration nearly peaking"

"Fine then!" Kotaro threw his towel down, grabbed the boxers he had been wearing before his shower, put it on, and glared at Natsumi, all without moving from that spot.

Natsumi glared back.

Kotaro resumed yelling "Why aren't you wearing a bra if you don't want me to see you naked?"

"Well I don't own any and stop staring at my chest!"

"It's not my fault you have the body of a 10-year old"

The comment about her breasts was too much for Natsumi. She let out a scream and flung herself at Kotaro, knocking him to the ground.

She sat on him and pounded on his chest with all her strength. The blows felt like feathers to Kotaro. He could have crushed her but instead he spun around so that now he was on top pinning Natsumi to the ground. He raised his fist, it would have been so easy, a single blow and she would be dead. Fortunately for Natsumi, his nature prevented him from hitting women. Instead he just stayed there pinning her to the ground, unsure what to do next. Natsumi took this opportunity and punched his elbows with all her strength. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was strong enough to shake him, and his arms gave way. He fell on top of her.

At this point, before either of them could do anything more, the door opened and Chizuru walked in talking to Ku Fei. The two of them stopped and stared.

Ku Fei began "Kotaro, what are you doing to Natsumi?"

Chizuru decided to get straight to the point "Good job Natsumi, I never thought you were brave enough to do this"

Kotaro and Natsumi looked up, then back to each other and blushed. Kotaro quickly pushed himself up off Natsumi, grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

_Curse you Kotaro! _Natsumi thought quietly. _Now I have to deal with this myself_

"So… you and Kotaro huh?" Chizuru began

Natsumi blushed. "No, it's just that, well… it was an accident"

Chizuru whispered into Ku Fei's ear and she smiled. They grabbed Natsumi and tied her to a chair in Chizuru's bedroom.

"Now, Natsumi, I want you to tell me everything…" Chizuru grinned and Natsumi blushed one more time.

Part 2 coming soon. Chillax.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Part 2: You all read my disclaimer so without further ado, here we go!

Fuka, Fumika and Kaede were strolling around the campus. Kaede smiled, the twins were getting better and she rarely had to carry them over the various routes anymore. Just then, a high pitched scream filled the air. It stopped after a brief second and for a moment Kaede wondered if she had imagined it, but the twins had identical looks of shock on their faces and Kaede knew it was real. Without a word, she pulled the twins onto her shoulders and dashed off to the direction it had come from.

_Meanwhile..._

Natsumi moaned, she was tied to a chair and there was a cloth over her mouth. Chizuru and Ku Fei stood in front of her.

"Are you willing to cooperate now?" Chizuru began.

Natsumi shook her head defiantly and she tried to lunge at Chizuru, but the ropes that tied her to the chair held her down. She stopped struggling because even if she managed to break free, Ku Fei was more than capable of defeating her.

Chizuru and Ku Fei had been questioning her for over an hour about her feeling for Kotaro. She had denied anything at first, but when Ku Fei started poking her to get information she had confessed. She had been allowed to move around the room but Ku Fei made her sit on the chair after her 5th escape attempt. After an hour, Chizuru had ordered her to confess to Kotaro at that moment. She had immediately refused. Ku Fei poked her and Chizuru was about to call Kotaro when she had screamed her loudest. Ku Fei's lightning quick reflexes had stopped her by covering her mouth with a cloth and tying her to the chair.

"Ok" Chizuru replied

"Ku Fei, would you please _Persuade_ Natsumi again?

Ku Fei got ready to poke Natsumi, but then the door flew open. Chizuru, Ku Fei and Natsumi looked, and there stood Kaede and the twins.

"Please untie Natsumi de-gozaru" Kaede said in a voice filled with warning.

"Ku Fei?" Chizuru replied

Ku Fei got into a martial arts pose. Kaede reached for something behind her back and threw it to the ground. The room was instantly filled with a cloud of thick white smoke. Chizuru and Ku Fei felt a rushing sensation, and when the smoke cleared, they were under the World Tree.

"I didn't want to break your belongings de-gozaru"

"Fine by me" Ku Fei replied, "This just gives me more space to defeat you"

Kaede smiled and adopted a battle ready stance. Ku Fei got into a Martial Arts pose. They looked at each other, nodded, and charged.

"Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!" (Magic projectile barrage: 11 arrows of light) A voice cried out from nowhere.

Ku Fei and Kaede were thrown back. There was no pain, but there was a great force pushing them, like an elephant had smashed them. But without the pain.

Ku Fei flipped in the air and landed on her back on the ground. Kaede was more coordinated and was able to land on a tree branch. There was a cloud of white smoke where she had been a few seconds earlier. _A new enemy, and a powerful one by the looks of it_.

Ku Fei was having the same thoughts. She waited for whoever it was to make their next move. When none came, she charged right into the smoke, fists raised high.

Kaede threw a shuriken into the smoke and waited.

_Meanwhile…_

Kotaro came out of the bathroom. He walked into the living room and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone there. He then heard a moan from Chizuru's room. Without pausing to wonder why the door was lying on the ground, he dashed into Chizuru's room and looked for who had moaned.

His gaze immediately fell upon Natsumi who was tied to a chair with a cloth on her mouth. He immediately untied her and removed the cloth. Once she was free, she grabbed onto him and began to cry.

"Whoa Natsumi, are you alright?" Kotaro was bewildered by her sudden move.

"We… we must go be- before they come back for me" Natsumi replied between sobs.

"Ok Natsumi, just hold on to me" Natsumi held on to Kotaro's shoulders and Kotaro wrapped his arms around her behind him. He dashed out the door and kept running, looking for a safe place to hide. _No doubt about it. _He thought, _that was Ku Fei and Kaede. The scent was clear. If they catch up to me then Natsumi won't be able to escape and I won't be able to defeat them. Only one place to go._

Kotaro held on to Natsumi and sprinted towards Negi's room. Once he got there, without pausing to check if anyone was in there or if the door was unlocked, he leapt and thrust out his right leg. The wooden door shattered underneath the sheer force of his blow. The room was empty. Kotaro gently carried Natsumi to the bed and let her lie down.

"Rest for a while, I'm going to stop Ku Fei and Kaede from fighting and I will avenge you. Don't worry, Setsuna and Asuna won't give you away" _I hope,_ He silently added. Before he left, he bent down and touched Natsumi's forehead with his own. Good, there was no fever. Her face seemed to turn slightly red but Kotaro blamed it on the shock of the situation. With those dramatic words, Kotaro left.

Once Kotaro had shut the door, Natsumi let out a breath that she had been holding since he had touched her forehead. It hadn't been deliberate, but seeing her hero leap into action then having him actually touch her forehead had made her temporarily forget how to breathe. Once he had gone, however, she had found her voice. NO! She wanted to cry out. She didn't want Kotaro to try to stop Kaede and Ku Fei from fighting. Did she? She had no problems with them being stopped, it was just the thought of the young Kotaro trying to separate them… what if he got hurt? Or worse? She could never forgive herself if he got hurt fighting on her behalf. Truth be told, it wasn't her fault. It had been coincidences and accidents that had led to the current situation. Still…

Natsumi sat on the edge of the bed. She could barely hear the sounds of the fight. She tried to tune it out till one voice caught her attention. _Kotaro! _He had yelled in pain. Natsumi brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms round them. She sat there, trying to comfort herself, blocking out all noise except for the sound of Kotaro's voice.

_Meanwhile… _

Kotaro knew exactly what to do. He would walk towards the battle taking place near the huge tree, he forgot what it was called, then grab Ku Fei and slam her on the ground. If she fought he would fight back. Then he would use the rope he brought and tie up Kaede. She could probably untie it but it would buy him some time. Then, if Negi was there, he would smash him with his right hand. He clenched his fist in anticipation. Smiling, he charged right towards the large cloud of dust.

_Later…_

Kotaro yelled again. He had rushed to try and stop the fight, only to get hit by a large black shuriken which knocked him to the ground, thanks to Kaede, helped up and then had every bone in his body hit by a fist that felt like a sledgehammer, courtesy of Ku Fei, and for the grand finale he had been hit by 59 arrows of light, by none other than the only other boy on campus, Negi!

He now lay on the steps leading to that huge tree, _World tree? _Something like that. Kotaro moaned and sat up. So much for getting revenge. He thought he saw lights flashing before his eyes. _Am I losing consciousness? _He rubbed his eyes and looked closely. _Worse. _Once again Kotaro screamed as his body was hit by 59 arrows of light. He tried to get up. _Darn it Negi, just you wait. I'm coming. That's right, just you wait…._

Kotaro swayed slightly. Then, without a word, he collapsed. _Sorry Natsumi… _was all he thought before he really did lose consciousness.

Kotaro opened his eyes and winced. There was a bright light shining. "Kotaro?" A voice called out beside him. _That voice… so beautiful… like the most harmonious melody on Earth. _Kotaro tried to move but his strength was gone. He struggled and just managed to turn his head to the right, where he saw Natsumi sitting beside him. Kotaro was so shocked that for a moment all he could do was stare. However beautiful the voice had been, it was nothing compared to this, this, this angel sitting next to him. For a second Kotaro wondered if he was in heaven, but he immediately crossed out that thought. He was a mercenary! He had killed many Many people. He must be in hell. Well, if this beautiful person was in hell with him he would gladly take the pain. _Wait a minute, _he realized, _this person looks familiar, who… Ku Fei? No that was someone else. Natsumi… _For some reason the name seemed appropriated for someone so beautiful.

He felt a light pressure on his hand. It felt good after the fight. _THE FIGHT! _He sat up. A third possibility had occurred to him. If he wasn't in hell, and he wasn't in heaven, then he was still alive. This realization came with another one. Sitting up had brought a fresh wave of pain. He fell back. It was only then he knew he was in lying in one of the beds in the school infirmary. Then he saw that he wasn't alone. Natsumi was sitting next to him, holding his rough injured hand with her small one.

"Natsumi?" He asked. His voice sounded terrible.

"Kotaro! You're awake!" Natsumi exclaimed. Then she looked down and quickly let go of his hands.

"Kotaro I don't know how to thank you. You risked your life for me. You saw I was hurt and tried to take revenge. Thank You" Natsumi blushed

"It's ok Natsumi, I'm always happy to help you. If anyone's ever mean to you just let me know." Kotaro replied. He clenched his uninjured left fist to show his readiness for action.

"Hey Natsumi, do you know where the nurse is? I want to know how long I have to stay here"

"Actually, the nurse isn't around. Your injuries were so severe that the nurse had to go to the nearest town to get supplies. She cordoned off an entire section of the infirmary for you. She'll be back in about a day, so get ready to stay here for at least twenty-four hours. For now, it's just the two of us."

Kotaro froze. _24 hours alone with Natsumi! I'm gonna go crazy. _It was a dream come true mixed in with a nightmare. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know her, but one little mistake and… Kotaro couldn't bring himself to even think of what might happen. He lay back and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

Natsumi suddenly felt hot. She turned away from Kotaro. A voice in her head kept telling her to do it now. Confess or forever hold her tongue. She couldn't bear it. She confessed.

"Kotaro, lately I've realized that you are a very good friend to me. You're kind and brave; you would face death itself to help me. I've always thought of myself as weak and useless, but you still accept me. You don't judge based on appearance. I thank you for that. But Kotaro, lately…" Natsumi took the plunge

"I just found out that my feelings for you aren't that of a friend. I want us to be closer. I feel like I hardly know you. Being around you makes me uncomfortable, and I never knew why. Now I know."

Natsumi was closing her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at Kotaro

"I Love You Kotaro Inugami ."

Natsumi kept her eyes closed. She waited for Kotaro's response. There was a minute of two of pure silence. Wondering why he hadn't replied, Natsumi opened one eye. "Kotaro?" she asked, not knowing what to expect.

He was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Insert Disclaimer here)

I am sorry for the super super super long wait. In my defence, I was busy fighting aliens from the Moky Dimension 50 lightyears away. They took a laser and zapped my brain. I defeated them but my inspiration was gone. I had to go to a doctor in the Phaella galaxy to clear my writer's block. Unfortunately I didn't have enough coconuts to pay him so he made me work as a cleaner for several decades. After which, I returned home. Utilizing my super powers, I travelled many many times beyond the speed of light and returened home 1 day after I had left. Sadly my microsoft word had expired so I downloaded Open Office writer and typed out he conclusion to this apology... and the last chapter in this story. It IS a little rushed, I warn you, but I feared the return of the Ewans so I had to finish it before they zapped me again. Without Further ado, here we go!

Kotaro stood at the edge of a cliff. His body was covered in wounds and his breathing was ragged. His clothes were torn and he struggled to stay conscious. He looked behind him, the land seemed to be a few hundred metres away. In front of him, his opponent slowly approached. He had a single cut across his arm but was otherwise unhurt. Kotaro gathered his energy again and charged head on. His opponent's reaction was lightning-fast and a bolt of energy struck Kotaro squarely in the chest. He fell, and just managed to grab on to the edge of the cliff with one hand. Slowly, he pulled himself back up. Part of him wondered why he kept fighting, but deep down he knew the answer. _I used to fight for fun, but now I realise that I was wrong. Negi beat me because he fought for a greater purpose. Now I have someone to protect, I will never back down._

Kotaro pictured Natsumi in his mind, how she looked when she was asleep, how she smiled when she saw him, and last of all the hurt on her face when Negi and he had lost fights. Determined not to ever see her sad again, Kotaro dashed forward. Throwing caution to the wind and ignoring his body's cries of outrage, he put his heart and soul into his right fist. With a great effort, he threw a punch. It connected and his opponent staggered. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. His opponent threw a deadly punch and knocked Kotaro straight off the cliff. As he plummeted to the ground, he felt no pain, only regret. _I'm sorry, Natsumi, I wasn't strong enough._ However, before he hit the ground, his body seemed to slow. Instead of hitting the earth, he landed gently on a hospital bed. Natsumi was by his side.

"Don't worry Kotaro, I know that you are a great person. You don't have to be strong, just be who you are. Kotaro, I love you" Natsumi bent down and kissed his forehead. Then, the world started to fade away.

"Natsumi! Don't go!" Kotaro yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you... Always... be... with... you" and with those final words, Natsumi vanished.

Kotaro woke up. He grabbed his chest, but then remembered that it had been just a dream. He sat up, wondering why his bedroom looked different. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He took a step forward and instantly fell flat on the ground. Groaning, he looked up.

"Who moved the floor".

Natsumi was sitting in the nurse's office. Just a meter away, separated by a thin curtain, was the boy she loved. He was right there, asleep. Natsumi was thinking hard. _Okay... my first confession wasn't the greatest ever, but should I try again? Or is this a sign that we are not destined to be together? Forget it, I have a plan._ Natsumi took a coin from her pocket. _I'm gonna flip this coin. If it lands heads up, I will confess once he wakes __up. If it lands tails up, I will wait till some other time. _She threw the coin in the air. It landed and began to flip. After a while it settled. Natsumi didn't dare to look. She closed her eyes tight. _What is it? What does it say? _Realizing the utter stupidity of her situation, Natsumi decided to get it over with. She was about to open her eyes when she heard a sound and an angry yell from Kotaro. Realizing he was awake, she rushed in without seeing what the coin said.

Kotaro was sitting on the floor rubbing his jaw. It still hurt from when he fell. Natsumi rushed in and pulled him up.

"You idiot! You're injured! Why would you move around!" Natsumi's concern fueled a slight anger.

"Well how am I supposed to remember that I'm injured?" Kotaro yelled back

"Maybe the fact you're in a hospital, maybe the fact that you're head should hurt. Maybe the Glaringly Obvious gash in you side?"

Kotaro stopped. He looked at himself. There really Was a gash in his side. Come to think of it, it kinda hurt. Really bad. He let out a howl of pain.

"See my point?" Natsumi pushed him in bed.

"Curses, Natsumi that hurts!" Kotaro yelled.

"You're just so stubborn, and to think I LOVE YOU!" Natsumi screamed, exasperated.

Realizing what she had just said, Natsumi covered her mouth.

"I mean... ummm... that is to say that..."

Kotaro interrupted.

"You... You really love me?" He was dumbstruck.

Natsumi barely managed a tiny nod. Kotaro smiled

"Well then, that's great! I love you too!" Kotaro proudly announced. Hey, since the feeling was mutual, why hide it? He gave his childish grin which made Natsumi's heart race.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course!" Kotaro was definitely better. He had reverted back to his usual loudmouthed self.

"In fact, girl, I've liked you for the longest time, so let's get out of this infirmary shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, Kotaro stood up, a little shakily, and walked straight out. Natsumi followed behind him, this was definitely the best day of her life.

The Sun had never shined so bright. Kotaro and Natsumi walked out the infirmary and began a leisurely stroll around campus. They weren't exactly heading anywhere, just talking and enoying each other's company. After a while Kotaro took Natsumi's hand and held it. She was stunned but pleasantly surprised. When they got bored of talking, they went shopping for dinner and did pretty much everything they could think of. At night time, they sat down, tired, under the world tree. Natsumi leaned back onto Kotaro's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his strong and steady heartbeat. _This is it, Kotaro is the only one I ever want to be with. This i9s the best moment of my life._

"Hey, Kotaro, this has been the best day of my life ever, how about you?"

"Yeah, but it still isn't complete."

Kotaro just sat there, leaving Natsumi puzzled at what he meant, but she didn't pursue the matter, this moment was so great she never wanted to get up. Kotaro too felt a strange peace wash over him. Ironic, considering this place was the very point where he had been shot, twice, by Negi. The two sat there, a picture perfect moment. Eventually, Kotaro got up.

"Come with me."

Natsumi was unsure about what he wanted but stood up and followed. Kotaro suddenly grabbed her and jumped, landind on the roof of their school. He turned to look at her and she stared deep into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was surprised, funny how Kotaro kept doing new things to surpirise her, but returned the embrace. They stayed there for a while, till Kotaro held her at arm's length.

"Natsumi, I know that I love you, and I know that you feel the same way about me. But, with so many girls around, maybe you might question my love for you. Let me prove it"

Without waiting for an answer, Kotaro leaned in close till his lips were pressed onto hers. The blood rushed to her head as her dreams came through. It was an explosion of passion and love as they kissed on the rooftop. Starting slowly, they deepened the kiss until it climaxed. Then they broke apart, grinning like only two people in love can.

"I change my mind" Natsumi said

"_That _was the best moment of my life."

Laughing, Kotaro kissed her again. Then he carried her back to their room and they fell asleep.

Epilogue:

Negi Springfield walked into class the next morning finding an envelope on is desk. Curious, he opened it to find a series of photographs inside. He looked at them carefully and was speechless. After a few moments, he yelled in shock. At this point the girls were at their seat, waiting for him to start the lesson. Hearing his scream, they rushed up to him to see the photos. They stared. Though the photos were dark, you could clearly see Kotaro and Natsumi together. The first showed them holding hands, while several others showed them enjoying themselves on their "Date". Finally, the biggest photo showed them on the rooftop kissing. The class was speechless.

At this point, Natsumi walked in. She was still grinning because of the kiss. Kotaro had walked her to class and was now walking towards his own school. She was immediately assaulted by a flood of screaming girls.

"Oh My Gosh Natsumi, you actually kissed him?"

"Good job, girl. Never expected it of you."

"You two look so cute together!"

Natsumi took a while to realize what was happening. Shocked, she pushed past them and looked at the photos. She screamed. Kotaro, hearing the scream with his sensitive ears, rushed in to class. He took one look at the photos and roared.

"Negi!"

Enraged, he launched a burst of energy and blasted the child teacher into a wall. Then, he grabbed Natsumi and ran.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm just saving you from them."

Carrying Natsumi in his arms, Kotaro leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He could already hear the sounds of pursuit as Negi, Setsuna, Ku Fei, and Kaede chased after him. He put on a burst of speed and dashed through the air. It was almost like he was flying.

"Come back here, we want some answers."

He ran on, grinning like an idiot. In his arms, Natsumi smiled, enjoying the excitement. He kept running, trying his best to escape the others. Soon, it was only Negi left following him. He suddenly stopped, and put Natsumi down. Turning around, he beckoned to Negi as the teacher accelerated towards him on his staff. At the last moment, Kotaro darted to the right. Unable to stop, Negi slammed into a tree. Kotaro laughed and grabbed Natsumi once again. They ran untill they were on the same rooftop as last night, laughing and panting. Natsumi leant in and kissed Kotaro.

"Thanks for saving me, hero." Kotaro blushed.

"It's okay, I'll protect you forever."

The two of them kissed again. Then Kotaro revealed his biggest surprise. Pulling out a box from his pocket, he got on one knee.

"Natsumi, even though we've only dated for a day, I know that you are the only one for me. I promise to carry you forever, protecting you from harm. Would you do me the extreme honour of marrying me?"

Natsumi smiled. There was only one answer she could think of.

"Yes."

Okay it is done! This story has ended. So don't wait for more!


End file.
